Autocontrol
by tarastupida
Summary: Alice invita a Jasper a Isla Esme, con oscuras intensiones, pero él hace una apuesta con Emmett que le dificultarán las cosas a Alice.
1. Odio Educación Física

_Hola! Mi segundo fic Twilight (el primero es Latidos en la Morgue). Se me ocurrió este fic cuando me estaba cepillando los dientes :B Adoro la pareja Jasper/Alice y espero que uds tambien..._

_Cote, este fic es para tí. Amiga, te adoro, te extraño, tienes que venir a La Serena pronto - y devolverme Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer -. Hice el fic con mucho amor... y no le puse muchas depravasiones porque sé que eres inocente (aunque si quieres... le puedo poner más 1313)._

_Espero RRs con criticas, tomatasos, aplausos, etc._

_Kisses&Bites, TS._

* * *

(Jasper POV)

Hacía como si escuchara a Emmett y Edward hablar animadamente en los vestidores, mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme en controlar mi instinto. Yo no había respirado desde que habíamos iniciado la clase de educación física. Estaba tenso, con la mandíbula apretada y las manos crispadas en puños.

Odiaba educación física.

No es que fuera malo en deportes (todo lo contrario), pero era terrible con tantos humanos alrededor. A mitad de la clase ya estaba desesperado.

Oía sus corazones bombear más rápido.

Veía sus caras enrojecidas por el calor y el cansancio.

Sentía el rítmico palpitar de sus venas cuando estaban exhaustos.

Incluso, podía llegar a imaginarme el sabor que tendrían.

Y justo hoy, después de la eterna prueba de resistencia, al profesor se le ocurre decirnos que lo esperemos en los vestidores porque debía decirnos algo.

No me había dado cuenta que mis hermanos habían dejado de hablar y ahora me miraban preocupados.

En momentos así, sabiendo que Edward lee cada uno de mis pensamientos, que sabe lo difícil que se me hace esto, me siento débil y vulnerable.

Edward comenzó a sentirse triste y culpable. Me miraba con tristeza.

"¡Maldito hermano leedor de mentes! Si sigues mirándome así te rompo la cara aquí mismo" grité en mi interior, sabiendo que el me escucharía.

Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Gracias por esperarme, muchachos. – dijo el entrenador desde la puerta. Todos se voltearon a verlo y yo clavé la vista al piso. "Necesito salir de aquí" – Bueno, - continuó el entrenador. Edward estaba preocupado por mí, dudaba de mi autocontrol. – Simplemente quería decirles… eh… recordarles que dentro de tres semanas es el torneo de fútbol americano, en el cual participan los mejores jugadores de los mejores institutos del estado de Washington. – Le sonrió ansiosamente a todos (en especial a Emmett).

"Pobre iluso"

Rosalie jamás dejaría que Emmett se alejara de ella. Es demasiado egoísta y posesiva como para dejarlo viajar solo al torneo.

Por fin el entrenador nos dejo salir. Me deslicé con agilidad entre la gente y fui el primero en salir. Troté unos metros y inhalé tanto aire que de haber sido un globo me hubiera reventado (no lo necesitaba, pero era costumbre).

Miré a Emmett y a Edward que se acercaban lentamente y me miraban extrañados, mientras yo exhalaba lentamente el aire. Les miré con autosuficiencia y dije:

- Soportable – Edward levantó una ceja y nos dirigimos al aparcamiento.

Rosalie nos esperaba allí en su enorme y ostentoso carro rojo. Emmett se subió al auto de un salto humano y cuando se sentó, Rosalie le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. Ambos nos miraron a Edward y a mí, y se despidieron con un gesto, encendieron el auto y se fueron.

- Van a cazar. – me dijo Edward, contestando a mi pregunta interna. Había olvidado que este fin de semana se iban a cazar. - Yo también iré, pero primero debo ir con Bella.

- Aha.

Sentí unos suaves y delgados brazos rodear con fuerza mi cintura. Me rodeó hasta quedar frente a mí sin soltarme de la cintura.

- Hola – la saludé sonriendo. Era gracioso, yo jamás sonreía, pero cuando la veía no podía evitarlo. Y es que su felicidad me embriagaba y yo sólo podía sucumbir a ella.

Me devolvió al instante la sonrisa y nos dirigimos al Volvo, sin dejar de mirarnos. Edward ya estaba dentro y encendió el motor incluso antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Notaba la incomodidad de Edward que, al igual que todas las veces que nos íbamos a casa en su auto, estaba latente. Alice y yo estábamos en el asiento trasero, ella miraba el paisaje y yo la miraba a ella desde el extremo opuesto del asiento.

En cuestión de minutos llegamos a casa. Me bajé del auto y le abrí la puerta a Alice, que me cogió del brazo y se despidió de Edward con la mano, aunque él ya se hubiera ido.

Entramos con calma, y ella se quitó las zapatillas, los calcetines y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en un apoyabrazos y los pies en el otro. Me acerqué a ella con calma y, tomando con una delicadeza innecesaria sus piernas, las levante para sentarme en el sofá y después colocarlas sobre las mías.

Aún andaba con la ropa de deporte; unas calzas cortas negras y una camiseta apretada rosa pastel. Se veía demasiado tentadora, demasiado.

Comencé a dibujar con los dedos círculos en sus piernas de manera inconciente. Los tobillos, las rodillas, los muslos…

Escuche a Esme en el piso de arriba corriendo unos muebles. Alice suspiró.

- Jazz… - puse toda mi atención en aquella voz dulce e inocente de soprano que tiene ella. – Esme dijo que necesitabas relajarte – Alice estaba nerviosa, yo no entendía porqué. Levanté una ceja. "¿desde cuando me dice lo que piensa Esme de mí?" – Creo que tiene razón. Así que me dijo que si tú querías… podíamos irnos un par de semanas a su Isla. – Ah, así que eso era.

- Sabes la respuesta. – le dije, mirándola seriamente.

- De hecho, es una pregunta. – Le sonreí sin ganas y ella lo notó inmediatamente. Se sentó (en mis piernas, porque aún las suyas estaban sobre las mías) y me abrazó casi sin tocarme. Fruncí el ceño, la rodeé con mis brazos y la pegué a mí firmemente. A veces sentía que le daba asco tocarme.

"Tiene todo el derecho, eres un monstruo y lo sabes. Ella es demasiado para ti, no la mereces."

- Debo ir a cambiarme. – se levantó lentamente, me besó la mejilla.

- ¿Tu quieres ir? – inquirí.

-¿Por qué no? – lo dijo con un tono indiferente, pero a mí no podía engañarme. Sentía sus ansias por ir ahí.

- Sé que sabes la respuesta.

- Yo también lo sé. – Sonrió dulcemente y subió al segundo piso con ese grácil y natural andar que me encanta.

Esme seguía moviendo muebles arriba, desesperada e incomoda por algo. El ruido era casi insoportable. Me percaté que Emmett y Rosalie habían llegado a la casa porque ambos emanaban una gran cantidad de lujuria, placer, impaciencia y deseo desde su alcoba.

"Ok, ahora ya sé porque Esme mete tanta bulla."

Los gemidos de Rose comenzaron a retumbar por toda la casa. Me hundí en el sofá, como lo había hecho Alice, e intente concentrarme en el sonido de los muebles al moverse.

* * *

_Bien, hasta aquí el primer cap._

_Ustedes eligen si Jasper acepta ir a la Isla o no. (asi que espero que me lo digan en el RR)_


	2. En medio del bosque

_Hola de nuevo, acá está el segundo cap. Espero que les guste tanto o más que el primero :) Le he dado rienda suelta a mis pensamientos melosos, asi que Jasper me quedó muy romanticon jeje (si no les gusta me dicen)_

_Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

(Jasper POV)

- Jazz

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos. Tan brillantes y hermosos.

- Quiero salir de aquí - Me senté en el sofá. - Los gemidos de Rose y Emmett me tienen loca.

Reí con suavidad y me levanté, Alice me tomó del brazo y corrimos hacia el bosque. En cuestion de segundos ya estabamos en medio de un paisaje verde y humedo, con solo el sonido de los pajaros llenando el ambiente. Inspiré con fuerza, dejando que el aroma de Alice y el bosque me embriagaran.

Ella estaba sentada en el pasto y me jaló de la camisa para que me sentara a su lado. Me apoyé en el tronco de un arbol y Alice se acomodo sobre mi pecho, abrazandome por la cintura.

- ¿Mejor? - le pregunté. Ella suspiró y asintió levemente. Levanté una ceja. - No querías irte de ahi por el ruido. - No fue una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- Me has pillado. - Se mordió en labio inferior y tuve que contener el impulso de besarla. Era tan inocentemente sexy. - Simplemente quería estar a solas contigo. - Se estiró hasta que sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla.

- Alice... - La aparte con suavidad y la miré a los ojos seriamente. Hizo un mohín y después suspiró.

- Bien, bien. Te traje aquí para convercerte de ir a la Isla. - Se apartó de mí y se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Contento?

- Eres la cosa más rara y especial que he conocido. - Suspiré y la acerqué a mí. Intentó apartrse, pero no se lo permití. - ¿De verdad quieres ir allá - Levantó la vista y me quedó mirando unos segundos, a centimetros de mi cara.

Finalmente asintió e hizo un puchero. _¿Cómo resistirse a algo así?_

- Monstruo - susurré, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Alice sonrió y se abalanzó - literalmente - sobre mí. Me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, evitando que escapara, y me besó efusivamente.

Y cuando haces eso, me olvido de todo, me deconecto del mundo, pierdo la cordinación y hasta el olfato. Y es que cuando haces eso lo único que sé es que tú eres lo más importante que tengo.

Eres como un veneno, pero no uno que mata, sino uno que da vida. Me infectas con tu energía, tu ser, tu alegría, tu vida. Vivo porque tu vives. Respiro porque tu respiras. Sonrió porque te veo sonreir. Sé que amarte jamás va a ser suficiente, ni decírtelo mil veces lo sería, porque lo que tú me das no se puede comparar. Me llevaría años, décadas, siglos devolverte todo lo que me das día a día, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo.

Me duele saber que soy muy poco para tí, que fui un acecino y que aún no puedo controlar mi asquerosa sed, no sabes cuanto me duele a veces. Pero tu me quieres, me amas. Y lo sé porque sé lo que sientes, porque yo también lo siento y porque lo disfruto, no sabes cuando lo disfruto _todos los días._

Tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tus besos, tu impaciencia, tu espontaneidad. Es algo que aún no creo, porque algo tan perfecto no puede ser real. Tú no puedes ser real, sin embargo lo eres.

- Te amo más que a nada y como a nadie - le susurré al oído, cuando dejó de besarme. Rió suavemente y me besó fugazmente la mejilla.

_¿Porqué amarte es algo tan insoportablemente hermoso?_

No puedo decir que sólo te amo, porque te mentiría y me mentiría a mi mismo. No sólo es amor, quizás también sea pasión, locura, obsesión, o hasta una enfermedad y tu eres la cura. Porque curaste mis heridas y aún lo haces.

Ahora eres mi corazón, mi aire, mi vida.

_¿Qué haría sin tí?_

Nada. Ya me acostumbre a verte, a sentirte, a olerte, a escucharte, a sonreír por tí, a vivir por tí y ya es demasiado tarde para sacarte de mi corazón y mi cabeza.

Creaste en mí un sentimiento nuevo, uno desconocido. Este sentimiento me está comiendo por dentro, invadiendo cada espacio de mi corazón, adueñándose de mis latidos, de mis pensamientos, de mi vida... Y yo te dejo hacerlo, eso es lo peor. No hago ni haré nada por detenerlo, _no quiero detenerlo._

Estoy sufriendo y disfrutando a la vez, estoy aprovechandome del sentimiento que creaste en mí y creando un nuevo yo. Eres lo más hermoso que conozco, lo más especial, extraño y delicado que he tenido nunca. _Me encanta._

- Bien ... ¿y cuándo nos vamos? - pregunté, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Volvió a abrazarme y a besarme en la mejilla.

- Cuando quieras.

- Hmmm... ¿qué tal ahora?

Sin dejar de abrazarme, se levantó, levantándome con ella.

_Al parecer ella también necesitaba relajarse y alejarse de la rutinaria vida del instituto._

* * *

_¿Qué tal?_

_RRs Please! Acepto tomatasos, criticas, aplausos, etc._

_Gracias a "Shal198303", "sTer", "Maryna Whitloch", "mionecita", "aridenere", "ann" y "Coseth" por dejar comentarios. Bueno, todas me dijieron que querían que Jasper aceptara ir a la Isla, asi que... Ahí lo tienen ! _

_Kisses&Bites, TS._


	3. De Cacería & Compras

_Hola! Otro cap del Fic.. este es mucho menos romanticon, ya que le di mi sello personal_

_Además sale Emmett (LL) jajaja es mi hermano mayor platonico. :)_

_Disfruten el Cap... y no olviden los RR ;D_

* * *

(Jasper POV)

Entramos a la casa, Rosalie y Emmett estaban abrazados viendo un prgrama de mecánica en la televisión. Alice carraspeó y ambos la miraron.

- Bien, ahora si puedes ir a cazar.

Sentí la emoción de Emmett y Rosalie.

- ¡Por fin! – exclamó mi "hermano", levantándose rápidamente y agarrándome de la muñeca. Intentó jalarme, pero no lo logró y le miré sin entender.

- No voy a ir. – le dije, con el mismo tono tranquilo que había utilizado esta misma mañana.

- Si vas a ir – me dijo Alice, mirando a Rosalie que sonreía de forma extraña. – _Deberías_ ir con Emmett antes de que nos vayamos.

Comprendí a que se refería.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Emmett y Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Tú no. Ellos va a isla Esme… ¿Recuerdas que Alice nos lo dijo esta mañana? – le respondió Rosalie como si fuera los más normal y obvio del mundo.

_Así que Alice sabía desde esta mañana que íbamos a ir. ¬¬_

Vi como Alice me sonreía con inocencia y fruncí el seño. Odiaba saber las cosas que ella sabía de antemano.

Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando volvió a tirar de mi muñeca, esta vez si me arrastró con él.

(Alice POV)

Después de que Emmett se llevó a Jasper de caza, Rose subió a mi habitación a buscar las maletas. Estaba agachada buscándolas bajo la cama cuando entré yo y la quedé mirando sin comprender.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Cómo que qué hago? ¿Estás ciega? Planeo ayudarte a hacer las maletas – me dijo, sin mirarme. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Te apetece ir de compras? – sugerí y ella dejó de buscar de golpe, para levantarse lentamente y mirarme con una sonrisa que lo decía todo: _Si_

Sonreí y nos dirigimos en su _BMW _al centro comercial.

Apenas llegamos Rose se paseó por millones de tiendas buscando de todo. Iniciamos con la ropa interior.

- Y este, este, este… Oh Dios, este es hermoso… este, este, hmm… no me convence, pero también… - Rose colocaba conjuntos sobre mis delgados y blancos brazos. Yo ya no me veía, sólo era un cerro de ropa. - ¿Alice? – Supe que se había dado vuelta y no me encontraba.

- Aquí – exclamé, levantando una mano. Suspiró.

- Deja de jugar – me recriminó. ¿Yo… jugando? – Vamos a los probadores.

La seguí cargando la ropa hasta ahí, sin dejar de sonreír. Adoraba comprar ropa y Rose me entendía a la perfección.

Rose esperó afuera, y cada vez que me ponía un conjunto salía y ella me daba su opinión.

Salí con un conjunto negro y dijo "Excelente", salí con uno rojo oscuro muy sexy y dijo "Lo vas a tener loco. Creo que me compraré uno igual", cuando le enseñé el blanco dijo "Muy simple, siguiente", cuando le mostré el rosa me dijo "Es tan dulce como tu, pareces un chicle, dan ganas de morderte", lo que logró que hiciera una mueca entre divertida y avergonzada. Así siguió hasta que me vio por lo menos con 30 conjuntos distintos.

Me atrevería a decir que ahora Rose me había visto más veces en ropa interior que Jazz.

La siguiente tienda fue la de trajes de baño, la historia fue similar a la de los conjuntos. Después los pijamas, los vestidos, los accesorios y, finalmente, la ropa de Jasper.

- Rose, eso no. – le dije por enésima vez. – Entiende que Jasper no tiene los mismos gustos que Emmett, ni el mismo físico, ni… nada. No se parecen en nada. El único interés que comparten es el de las apuestas.

- Bah! ¿Qué importa lo que a él le guste? – la miré con odio y se calló. – Ok, ok… veamos entonces otra cosa.

Sonreí y seguimos buscando.

(Jasper POV)

Me apoyé en el tronco de un árbol, relajando cada músculo de mi cuerpo. No podía estar más satisfecho. Una familia de osos, que suerte.

Emmett se acerco y se sentó junto a mí, mirándome con picardía y curiosidad.

- Así que te vas de viaje…- comenzó con un tono desinteresado, como quien no quiere la cosa. Podría sentir su curiosidad y ansiedad a kilómetros.

- Aja – dije, aparentando también desinterés. La verdad quería oír lo que me iba a decir.

- Pervertido – fue todo lo que me dijo. Abrí los ojos de golpe.

- ¿Pervertido? Yo soy la persona más inocente, educada y conservadora que has conocido. Te lo aseguro.

Comenzó a reírse.

- A mi no me vengas con eso. El más conservador es el virgen de Edward. – volvió a reírse.

- No lo creo, por lo menos no desde que apareció Bella – Su risa se detuvo en el acto. Me miró sorprendido y sonrió. – Te sorprenderías - continué, insitandolo a preguntarme hacerca del asunto.

_Lo siento, Edward. Mejor tú que yo._

- Bien, señor conservador. ¿Qué van a hacer? - _Maldita sea. No cayó._

- Alice cree que debería relajarme. – Emmett se levantó de un salto, mientras se tapaba la boca, completamente atónito.

- ¡¿Fue idea de la enana?! – Asentí, algo molesto por el sobrenombre. – Es una pequeña duende lujuriosa y lasciva…

- Emmett – dije tranquilamente, esperé a que se sentara de nuevo y luego continué – Alice no es lasciva y lujuriosa… ella también es conservadora.

Emmett comenzó a reírse.

- Bien…bien…lo que…digas – comenzó, sin dejar de reír. – Pero acuérdate de mí cuando estén en la Isla. Las apariencias pueden engañar, Jazz.

Me moví, incomodo por el morboso rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

- Bueno, así por lo menos harán algo más que darse castos besos en la mejilla. – Levanté una ceja.

- Tú y Rosalie lo único que saben hacer es tener sexo. Alice y yo somos distintos.

Emmett me sonrió y se acerco a mí, colocando su rostro a unos centímetros del mío.

- No lo creo.

- Hablo en serio. Tu y Rose lo único que hacen es follar como animales. Alice y yo no necesitamos ese primitivo e inmoral tipo de contacto físico para ser felices y demostrarnos cuanto nos amamos.

- Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas.

Me levanté del suelo y me dirigí a casa. Emmett me alcanzó con facilidad, no íbamos muy rápido.

(Alice POV)

- Gracias, Rose. - la abracé y me dirigí a mi habitación con cinco maletas.

Las dejé sobre la cama, cuando escuché a Esme entrar.

- Gracias por prestarnos tu isla - le dije a Esme, dándome vuelta para mirar su expresión de confusión y sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

- Gracias por prestarme tu isla

- No recuerdo habértela…

- Pero lo ibas a hacer – le aseguré, interrumpiéndola. – Me lo ibas a decir la próxima semana, pero me gustó tanto la idea y lo encontré tan considerado de tu parte que no quiero arriesgarme a que cambies de idea.

Le sonreí.

- En ese caso, fue un placer – me devolvió la sonrisa. - ¿Cuándo se van? – preguntó, viendo las maletas.

- Hoy en la noche - Asintió.

- ¿Te vas a despedir?

- Si, Jasper me va a insistir en que nos despidamos. – Esme sonrió encantada.

- Bien, te dejo tranquila para que te prepares.

- Gracias, de nuevo.

Nos sonreímos y se fue.

Escuché a Emmett y Jasper entrar a la casa.

* * *

_¿Qué tal?_

_Jajaja.. adoré a Emmett, no podían irsr sin que antes él molestara a Jasper jijiji_

_RR?_

_Porfas, pisaré una flor por cada persona que lea el fic y no deje RR ¬¬_

_Kisses&Bites, TS._


	4. Algo extraño

_Hola, aca un nuevo cap del fic... me ha costado seguir porque no se me ocurría nada bueno, pero como noté que les gustó bastante la Alice pervertida, continuaré con esa faceta suya :D_

_Falpa poquito, muy poquito para Isla Esme... muajajaja xD Disfruten el cap!_

* * *

(Alice POV)

Llegué al primer piso y les sonreí a ambos.

- ¿Estamos listos? – me preguntó Jasper.

- Casi – contesté. Atisbé una expresión entre divertida y malvada por parte de Emmett. – Falta que te cambies, o acaso… ¿planeas viajar así?

Jasper rió ante mi comentario algo despectivo.

- No tienes remedio – susurró sonriéndome amablemente. Con esa sonrisa todo intento de insulto se esfuma tan rápido como la oscuridad al prender una luz. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en nuestra habitación.

Miré interrogativa a Emmett. Él sonrió malvadamente y, fingiendo ignorarme, se sentó junto a Rose a ver la televisión.

A veces quería ser Edward.

Lo quedé mirando un buen rato, concentrándome en intentar adivinar si Emmett había hecho algo que cambiara (aunque fuera en el más mínimo detalle) en mis días en la isla.

Nada.

Sentí los brazos de Jasper rodearme la cintura por detrás.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó, simulando estar molesto. Me di la vuelta, di un paso hacía atrás y lo evalué.

Jeans azul oscuro y sweater negro. Simple, cómodo y apropiado.

Le sonreí y avancé el paso que había retrocedido para abrazarlo.

- Adoro como se te ven esos pantalones.

Escuché a Emmett carraspear y Jasper rompió a regañadientes el abrazo. Lo miré interrogante y luego fulminé a Emmett con la mirada.

Estaba pasando algo extraño. Normalmente, Emmett ni se inmutaba por lo que Jasper y yo hiciéramos y, en el caso de que interrumpiera, Jasper solía ignorarle.

Miré a Rose buscando alguna clase de respuesta. Pero ella evitó mirarme y se concentró en la televisión.

- ¿Ya se van?

La tranquila voz de Carlisle me sacó del estado alfa en el que me había sumido.

- Eh… si – noté como por un segundo su rostro adopto una expresión preocupada. Él me había sorprendido.

- ¿Estás bien, Alice?

- Si, por supuesto.

- De acuerdo.

Siempre me ha gustado eso de Carlisle. Él jamás insiste. Nos quedamos mirando un largo rato, dejando que él intentase descifrar lo que a mí me preocupaba.

- No entiendo porqué a ellos les prestas tu Isla y a nosotros no – le reclamaba Emmett a Esme desde el sofá. Ella suspiró y, desde atrás, rodeó a Carlisle por la cintura y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro.

Edward entró apurado a la casa.

- No lo hace porque tu y Rose destruyen todo – le dijo a Emmett. Me miró y me dio un rápido abrazo. – Prométeme que no matarás a Emmett – Lo miré extrañada. Edward se alejó de mí y le estrechó la mano a Jasper. – Suerte, la necesitarás. – Volteó y nos miró a todos. – Bella está en su casa y… pues…

- Tranquilo, Edward, ve con ella. Gracias por venir a despedirte. – le dijo Jasper. Edward sonrió y en menos de un segundo escuchamos acelerar al Volvo. – Le dije que se tranquilizara.

Sonreí ante el comentario de Jasper. Bueno, al menos intenté hacerlo. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué Edward me había pedido que no matara a Emmett? ¿Por qué le había deseado suerte a Jasper? De manera inconciente me llevé las manos a la cabeza, intentando concentrarme en mi futuro, el de Jasper o el de Emmett. Nada. Todo se veía borroso y cambiaba constantemente.

Empecé a entrar en pánico. Jamás me había pasado algo así. Mi futuro siempre había estado claro.

- Alice, por favor, cálmate. Todo estará bien. – Jasper me abrazó y me calmé de golpe. Suspiré y le devolví el abrazo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Esme, soltando a Carlisle y acercándose a mí.

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo, Alice? – me preguntó Jasper levantándome la barbilla para mirarme a los ojos.

- No lo sé – mentí. – Deben ser los nervios del viaje. Nunca antes había ido a la isla.

Me sonrió.

- No te pasará nada. No mientras yo esté aquí, contigo.

La seguridad con que me dijo esas palabras, más sus poderes que me tenían completamente grogui, hicieron que sonriera y me parara de puntillas para besarle dulcemente la comisura de los labios.

- Creo que ya deben irse – dijo Carlisle, sacándonos de nuestra burbuja. Saqué mi móvil y miré la hora.

- Oh Dios! Tienen razón – Me desesperé un segundo, pero quedé grogui gracias a Jasper. Fruncí el seño. – Será mejor que nos vayamos. – dije medio dormida a causa de Jasper. _¿Qué me está haciendo? ¿Me calma o me duerme? _

Esme se abalanzó sobre ambos para abrazarnos y besarnos en las mejillas, mientras los demás se reían.

- Los extrañaremos mucho.

Esme nos quería como su fuéramos sus verdaderos hijos. Para mí, personalmente, era como mi madre.

- Espero que disfruten su estadía en la isla – nos dijo Carlisle, sonriendo, mientras abrazaba casualmente a Esme por la cintura. Todos sabíamos que era para que no volviera a tirársenos encima. – Y les agradeceríamos que no rompieran nada – agregó rápidamente, haciendo que Esme se riera levemente y Emmett se pudiera verde de envidia.

- Tranquilo, osito – le dijo Rose, abrazándolo. – Nosotros tenemos nuestra habitación – le susurró de tal modo que Emmett no pudo más que sonreír.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta las escaleras.

- Ojala que les vaya bien – nos dijo Rose, antes de comenzar a subir. Emmett sólo se rió y se despidió con la mano.

Jasper tomó las maletas y nos subimos con Carlisle a su Mercedes negro.

- Nos vemos en una semana – nos dijo a ambos antes de que se fuera y nos dejara a ambos en el aeropuerto. Me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla y Jasper le agradeció el prestarnos la isla.

El avión hacia Río de Janeiro estaba a punto de salir, así que no tuvimos que esperar casi nada antes de partir a Brasil.

* * *

_¿Y que tal? Eaea... proximo cap en ISLA ESME! _

_Bueno, quiero hacerles una pregunta muy importante. Ya varias personas me han dicho indirectamente (y directamente también) que quieren que le ponga más acción al fic (entiendase por lemmon). Y yo quería saber si les gustaría, porque tal vez hay muchas lectoras que no les gusta leer lemmon o son muy peques o que se yo y no les gustaría que pusiera... Entonces me encantaría que me dejaran su opinión en un lindo RR :)_

_Bueno, al final de todos modos decido yo si hay o no hay lemmon en el fic... porque yo nunca he publicado uno (porque si he hecho) y quizas crea que aún no están lo suficientemente decentes como para ser publicados... En fin, uds sólo diganme su opinión y de ahi veo lo que hago. Aunque probablemente no ponga porque mi idea va para otro lado jeje _

_Besos&Bites, TS.  
_


	5. Isla Esme

_Perdón por tardar tanto, pero el colegio me tiene como loca :/ ! Quiero vacacioneees! Y hablando de vacaciones, este es uno de los caps que muchas esperaban :) Por Fin Isla EsmE! :D_

_Si hasta yo estoy emocionada jaja Enjoy!_

* * *

(Jasper POV)

Me tenía muy preocupado. El comportamiento repentino de Alice en la casa me seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza. No entendía porque de repente se había sentido indefensa, confundida y había sucumbido al pánico. Quizás había visto algo y...

- Jazz

Volteé y vi que miraba por la ventana del avión.

- Ya puedes dejar de controlar mis sentimientos, estoy bien. - hice lo que me pidió. A ella no le gustaba que interfiriera en sus sentimientos, y a mi no me gustaba llevarle la contra.

_"Macabeo"_ la voz de Emmett sonó en mi cabeza, pero la silencie con facilidad.

- Gracias – le escuché susurrar a Alice cuando volvió a tomar ella misma el control de sus emociones. Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y ella apoyo la suya en mi hombro a la vez que me abrazaba por la cintura. – Llegaremos en 10 minutos.

En ese momento comenzó a pasearse la azafata pidiendo a los pasajeros que se abrocharan su cinturón de seguridad porque llegaríamos en 10 minutos y comenzaría el aterrizaje.

Al llegar al aeropuerto nos percatamos que había mucha más gente de la que, por lo menos yo, esperaba. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, así que no saldría el sol hasta que llegáramos a la isla. Alice había planeado todo con anticipación.

Tomamos las maletas y Alice me guió de la mano hasta salir de ahí. Esperamos un par de minutos intentando conseguir algún taxi para que nos llevara al muelle, pero todos seguían de largo ignorándonos. Alice, algo molesta, se paró y levantó la mano justo cuando pasaba uno.

- ¿A dónde puedo llevarla, señorita? – le preguntó el taxista, un señor gordo, sudoroso, con el cabello negro grasoso y con un cigarro en la mano.

- Al muelle – Alice le sonrió y el cerdo se la comió con los ojos. Yo entré tras ella y el señor aceleró. La miraba cada cierto tiempo por el espejo retrovisor, hasta que me vio a mí de casualidad, y comprendió que si seguía mirándola así este sería el último día de su vida. Después de eso no la miró más.

- Muchas gracias – le dijo ella luego de bajarse y pagarle, cuando llegamos. Me bajé tras ella y fulminé con la mirada al chofer antes que se marchara.

Volteé hacia Alice y noté que ella ya estaba llegando a la larga fila de yates blancos amarrados sobre el agua.

- Jazz – me llamó, deteniéndose delante del yate más pequeño y angosto. Me dirigí hacia allá y subí con las maletas, para luego ayudarla a subir (mero acto de caballerosidad, puesto que sabía que ella podía hacerlo perfectamente sola).

Ella fue directamente a sentarse, mientras yo comenzaba a aparejar el navío para partir. Aceleré con fuerza y nos adentramos en el mar. Las luces de Río se veían cada vez más pequeñas, hasta que desaparecieron completamente en la oscuridad y quedamos sólo Alice y yo.

Pasada una media hora divisé la isla. Nos acercábamos cada vez más y pude apreciar mejor la islita de la que Esme me había hablado alguna vez. Las hojas de las palmeras meciéndose con delicadeza, el agua cristalina, la blanca arena y la dorada luz del sol que comenzaba a erguirse frente a nosotros.

- Dirígete al extremo norte de la isla – me gritó Alice por sobre el ruido del motor. Seguí la orden y vi un pequeño muelle de madera. El barco se deslizó con elegancia hasta colocarse junto al muelle.

Sólo se oyó el sonido de las olas chocando contra el casco del yate y el sonido del viento entre las plantas cuando apagué el motor. Alice me abrazó por detrás.

- Bienvenido a Isla Esme, Jazz. – no fue necesario voltearme para saber que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nos bajamos del barco y cargué las maletas hasta la casa que estaba entre la pequeña jungla que se formaba en la isla. Alice iba guiándome, aunque ella tampoco hubiera venido aquí antes.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y me hizo un pequeño tour encendiendo todas las luces a su paso. La pequeña casa estaba decorada casi igual a la que teníamos en Forks. Alice se detuvo y encendió la luz de la última habitación.

- Este es el dormitorio principal – volteó para sonreírme y luego se deslizó hacia el interior del cuarto. Me quedé en la puerta, la habitación era hermosa, completamente blanca y con una de las paredes era completamente de cristal, dejando ver el hermoso paisaje verde, el mar y el amanecer. - ¿Te gusta? – me preguntó, mirando por el ventanal.

Dejé las maletas en el suelo y me acerqué a ella, abrazándola por detrás.

- Me fascina – susurré contra su oído. Ella se estremeció levemente y rió como una niña pequeña.

- Iré a darme una ducha. – Volteó y se paró de puntillas para besarme un instante. Luego, desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

(Alice POV)

Encendí la ducha y me metí dentro, sin siquiera dar el agua caliente. De todas formas, la sentía caliente igual. Cerré los ojos y respiré lentamente.

Al intentar saber mi futuro o el de Jasper, seguía viendo esas imágenes borrosas, confusas y cambiantes. Lo único que alcanzaba a ver con nitidez era a Jasper en la playa.

Intenté relajarme. No podía dejar que algo tan simple me sacara de mi burbuja feliz. Metí la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua y me quede ahí, sin mover ni el más mínimo músculo.

Jasper tocó la puerta.

- Alice, iré a la playa. – Abrí los ojos.

- Bien, nos vemos allá.

Salí de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla verde agua para salir del baño. Miré en todas las direcciones y me aseguré de que Jasper ya se hubiera ido. _"Lastima, él se lo pierde"_

Reí y me dirigí hacia mi maleta, la tomé y la coloqué sobre la cama. Me quedé unos segundos pensando en qué me pondría mientras paseaba la mirada por la ropa que tenía.

Finalmente opté por un bikini negro, unos shorts de jeans azul oscuro y una ramera verde limón que decía "i'm a fashion icon" con letras plateadas. Me cepillé el pelo y salí de la casa camino a la playa.

No tardé en ver a Jasper, sentado en la arena, mirando el mar y sintiendo el viento acariciarle el rostro. Se le veía realmente relajado. No quise romper el silencio y me senté junto a él, intentando quedarme quieta y despejar mi mente, al igual que él. Después de unos minutos lo escuché reírse.

- ¿Quién lo diría? Alice Cullen estuvo quieta y tranquila por más de cinco minutos. – me dijo burlonamente y sonriéndome de una manera completamente embobante.

- No es gracioso – le dije, mirándolo enfadada. – Puedo quedarme tranquila el tiempo que quiera.

- Pruébalo – me retó, confiado en que no duraría más de diez minutos.

- Bien – me crucé de brazos y le quedé mirando de manera fulminante. Y así me quedé, completamente quieta. El volvió a reír y me quedó mirando divertido.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero el sol ya estaba sobre nosotros cuando Jasper sacó su móvil y miró la hora.

- De acuerdo, debo admitir que me sorprendes; ya llevas una hora sin moverte. – me felicitó, pero yo no me moví. Seguí cruzada de brazos y fulminándolo con la mirada. – Ya puedes moverte, Alice – me dijo, pensando que tal vez no le había entendido. Yo seguí completamente quieta. – ¿Alice?… ¿Alice?… Alice! – gritó, casi desesperado.

De repente, nos vi a ambos revolcándonos en la arena, riéndonos. Pestañeé.

- Ja! – saltó Jasper, complacido por verme mover aunque sea los ojos. Hice un mohín.

- No es justo – le dije, fingiendo estar triste. Jasper comenzó a reír y me abrazó por la cintura y cargándose en mí. No me lo esperaba así que terminamos tumbados en la arena, uno junto al otro. Jasper no dejaba de reírse ( N/a: por favor, no imaginen una risa histérica o algo así… es algo sexy y controlado :L ).

- Jamás te había visto reírte tanto – le dije con sinceridad, mirándolo a los ojos. Él me miró y con un rápido movimiento quedó sobre mí, procurando no cargar su cuerpo sobre el mío.

- ¿Te gusta más el Jasper serio? – preguntó, poniéndose serio.

- Depende – conteste, sonriendo de forma coqueta. Imité el movimiento que hizo y terminé yo a horcadas sobre él. – Cuando te ríes te ves muy dulce y cuando estás serio te ves de lo más sexy.

Él me contestó con una sonrisa y luego se puso serio de golpe. Volvió a moverse y quedó él sobre mí.

- O sea que… no me veo sexy sonriendo – Lo pensé un momento. Él esperó pacientemente. Lo empujé y me coloqué sobre él.

- No, sexy no es la palabra correcta, porque tú siempre te ves sexy. Creo que sería más apropiado utilizar el término "apetecible".

Comenzó a reirse y yo le seguí.

* * *

_Qué tal un rr generoso!? Aww no me molestan los rr largos, de hecho ME ENCANTAN :) Espero que les haya gustado el cap, creo que quedó algo corto, pero es que sinceramente no he podido hacer más u_u_

_Saludos y besos a todos , TS.  
_


	6. La apuesta

_Hola a todos. Perdón por no subir una vez por semana, como había dicho :/ Es que de verdad no he tenido tiempo, con los exámenes finales y todo ese rollo ¬¬ _

_Bueno, hoy lestraigo tres noticias: dos buenas y una mala (muy mala)._

_Buenas: El fic tiene _74_ RR y _2.635_ Hits (ni idea que es eso, pero suena genial)__. Y tengo un par de caps listos :D_

_Malas: Estoy castigada durante dos semanas. Sin PC, así que no subiré cap hasta el 28 (oh mal, más de dos semanas). Sorry guys._

_Pero disfruten!  
_

* * *

(Jasper POV)

- ¿Y cuál va a ser mi premio? – me preguntó Alice, levantándose y tendiéndome la mano.

- Creo que tendré que pensarlo muy bien. Una hora sin moverse es demasiado para tí. - le sonreí y tomé su mano.

- Tengo calor – me dijo y empezó a abanicarse la cara con una mano. – Voy a bañarme.

- Claro – le contesté.

Me sonrió y se quitó los shorts que llevaba puestos, los dejo en la arena, junto a las sandalias y luego se quito la polera. Me senté en la arena, junto a sus cosas, y me quedé viendo el mar.

- ¿No vienes? – le oí preguntar.

- No, estoy bien. Creo que mejor me voy a buscarte una toalla a la casa.

No me contestó. Caminó hasta el mar y se metió hasta que el agua le llegó al ombligo, luego se dio vuelta y me gritó:

- ¡Jazz, está deliciosa! ¡Ven conmigo!

_"Hmmm… tentador."_ Se veía hermosa con ese bikini negro, tan simple y natural. Pero negué con la cabeza, contra mi voluntad. No podía arriesgarme demasiado, no poseía tanto autocontrol.

Me di la vuelta y llegué a la casa en cuestión de segundos. Entré por la puerta y saqué de mi maleta unos pantalones de color caqui. Me metí al baño y me cambié, pero estaba por abrocharme el pantalón cuando sentí una enorme ola de ira y tristeza provenir del dormitorio principal. Al otro lado de la puerta.

La abrí con cuidado, pues sabía que era Alice con otra crisis. ¿Lo habría descubierto ya?

- Jasper… - me dijo desde la cama. Estaba toda mojada, con el pelo pegado al cuello y llena de gotitas que…

_"¡DETENTE!"_ Cerré los ojos con fuerza un segundo y mi semblante volvió a ser tranquilo, igual que mi mente. Me acerqué a ella y le rodeé los hombros con mi brazo, pero ella me apartó.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – me preguntó, acusándome con la mirada.

- Este… eh… yo… - No sabía cómo explicárselo.

- Voy a matar a Emmett. – Tuve un escalofrío. Si hubieran visto su cara de niña sádica también hubieran tenido. Jane era una bebita comparada con Alice. - Voy a agarrarlo, a quemarlo vivo, a castrarlo, luego lo disecaré y...

- Emmett no tiene toda la culpa, Alice…

- Por supuesto que no! – me interrumpió. – Tú también la tienes. ¿Cómo aceptas semejante estupidez sólo para demostrar que nosotros no sólo tenemos sexo? Arghhh … - empezó a gruñir y colocó la cara sobre sus rodillas, flectadas en la cama.

- No entiendo porque te importa tanto. Lo siento, Alice, de verdad.

- ¿No entiendes? – levantó la cabeza y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

_Flash Back_

- Así que no necesitas tirarte a Alice.

- No, Emmett.

- ¿Y cómo le haces?

- ¿Cómo le hago a qué?

- Ya sabes… descargar el tanque, liberar la fuga… eso.

- Oh, eso. – le contesté, realmente incómodo por la pregunta. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Emmett comenzó a reirse.

- No me contestes, no quiero ni imaginarlo. – lo fulminé con la mirada. - Te apuesto que no logras no tirarte a mi hermanita en la isla. – me dijo, dejando de reirse y pondiendose peligrosamente serio.

- Ah que si puedo. Emmett, nosotros no somos como tú y Rose. No somos animales ninfomaníacos. – Emmett volvió a reírse un momento.

- Si yo gano, usarás camisas ajustadas rosadas, y pitillos, durante cuatro meses.

Me lo pensé un minuto.

- Y si yo gano, dejaras de tirarte a Rose e ir al gimnasio por cuatro meses. – A Emmett se le descompuso el rostro unos segundos, pero se lo pensó y al final dijo:

- Hecho.

- Hecho. – contesté y estrechamos las manos.

- Será mejor que vayas al centro comercial a comprarte camisas nuevas y algunos pitillos.

- Será mejor que empieces a pedirle consejos a Esdward sobre como sobrevivir sin ninguna posibilidad de sexo.

- Auch, pobre Ed, y eso que ni siquiera está acá para defenderse.

Nos reímos y seguimos caminando hacia la casa.

_Fin Flash Back_

(Alice POV)

Estuvimos un par de horas discutiendo. Fui algo brusca y terminé gritándole. Jasper tuvo que calmarme "a la fuerza" y quedé en estado de semiinconsciencia en la cama. Al final se fue a caminar y me dejó sola. Estaba molesto y va a creer que soy ninfomaníaca o algo así. ¡Pero es que debe entender que no puede ocultarme algo así! Las mujeres también podemos ser adictas al sexo, en especial si tenemos a alguien como Jasper. Rose me entiende - y no porque se haya tirado a Jasper -. Bella, por otro lado, no sabe de lo que se pierde, pero sé que al final caerá. _Lo he visto._

Me puse de pie y fui hacia mi maleta, en donde busqué una toalla para secarme y mis cosas para el cabello. Entré al baño, encendí la ducha y me metí dentro, dispuesta a quedarme un par de días bajo aquel cálido chorro de agua.

Definitivamente, las cosas no habías salido como las había planeado: primero, mi futuro borroso – aunque eso no me desanimó -, luego, me entero que Jazz me ocultaba algo y, para rematar, hizo una apuesta con el bruto de Emmett que planea ganar… ¡Acosta de nuestra felicidad! (especialmente la mía).

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza y lancé, completamente enojada, un puñetazo contra la pared que, por culpa de mis ojos cerrados, terminó dándole a la llave del agua.

- ¡Uhy! – gemí, aterrada por lo que _veía_ me haría Esme cuando lo descubriera. Apagué el agua y me envolví en la toalla, repitiéndome que este día no se podía poner peor.

* * *

_Bien, próximo cap se pondra más interesante. ¿qué tal Emmett? Buenisimo a que si? jajaj Lo amo, tambn amo a Jazz.. tan sexy el (L) Me da pena Emmett, alice se va a vengar jaja obviamente._

_Besos, TS.  
_


	7. Plan

_Awww ok, subo cap... no saben lo horrible que fue pasarlo del cuaderno al pc ¬¬ (...o tal vez si). Subo antes que mi madre suba ·_·! Debo admitir, que amo meterme clandestinamente al pc xD  
_

_Disfruten el cap, dejen RR. Gracias por los anteriores :D I love them y bienvenidos sean los nuevos lectores que me agregaron a sus historias favoritas (L)!_

·** Afrika:**_Tranquila, mujer! No puedo subir caps todos los días. Gracias por los RR :D_

_Nos leemos **! **Besos, TS.  
_

* * *

(Alice POV)

Una vez vestida, salí del baño y me percaté que ya había anochecido. Suspiré y me dirigí a la terraza para tender la toalla húmeda. La noche estaba tibia y el aire, cargado con el fresco y delicioso aroma del mar y el bosque-selva de la isla.

Divisé en la playa una pequeña fogata. Jasper estaba junto a ella, jugando a quemar unas ramas secas que debió haber encontrado por ahí. Tenía la mirada perdida en las llamas.

Me sentí peor que antes por haber reaccionado así cuando lo vi apostar con Emmett. No estoy acostumbrada a las sorpresas.

Inhalé y exhalé varias veces antes de dirigirme, lenta y cautelosamente, junto a él.

Cuando estuve cerca de él, ni se inmutó, así que me senté de rodillas a su lado. Sabía lo que iba a pasar y sabía que debía decir para que saliera todo bien. Un error y todo cambiaría.

- Hola – le dije, tímidamente. No contestó, continuó jugando con las ramas. Respiré tranquilamente, intentando calmarme – no estoy acostumbrada a su indiferencia – y carraspeé. Siguió sin decir nada, pero levantó la vista y sus opacos ojos dorados se encontraron con los míos. - ¿Sigues molesto? – le pregunté, colocándole una sobredosis de tristeza y arrepentimiento a mi voz. Recibí una pequeña y suave risa fingida como respuesta y volvió a concentrarse en el fuego.

"Está molesto" concluí. Ordené las ideas en mi cabeza, escogí las palabras adecuadas y me aclaré la garganta. Debía salir perfecto.

- Lo lamento, Jazz. No debí reaccionar de esa manera… - hice una pausa, esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Bufó casi imperceptiblemente. – En casa, cuando entré en pánico, fue porque no lograba ver nuestro futuro – continué. – No estoy acostumbrada a no ver _mi_ futuro… Siempre, ya sabes, tengo todo previamente calculado. – Japer levantó la vista y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. – De acuerdo, no siempre… la mayoría de las veces. Pero el punto es que, al verte ahí, apostando con Emmett, me sorprendí y me molesté mucho contigo porque no me lo contaste. Ahora me doy cuenta que tú no tuviste la culpa. Emmett no debió entrometerse en nuestra vida personal y estoy enojada con él, no contigo. No quiero que te enfades conmigo, por favor… - Él me miró y puse mi mejor cara de cachorro herido y abandonado bajo una noche lluviosa. – Lo siento mucho, de verdad. – supliqué. A Jasper se le escapó una sonrisa y supe que había ganado. _"Como siempre."_ Le sonreí de oreja a oreja y me abalancé sobre él para abrazarlo. – Gracias, Jazz. Te amo.

- Y yo a ti – me contestó, con esa sonrisilla aún iluminando su precioso rostro.

Nos quedamos abrazados unos minutos, sintiendo la respiración del otro – la de él contra mi cabello y la mía contra su cuello -, hasta que levanté la cabeza y lo besé.

El beso, al principio, fue tierno, simplemente rozando nuestros labios, pero yo no quería sólo eso. Le mordí suavemente el labio inferior y se le escapó un suspiro, lo suficientemente largo para poder colar mi lengua en su boca. Respondió más apasionadamente al notar mi lengua contra la suya. Sonreí mentalmente y roseé su cuello con mis brazos. Él colocó sus manos en mi estrecha cintura y me apretó contra él. Sentí más denso el aire y más alta la temperatura a nuestro alrededor. O, tal vez, era la fogata y yo no me había percatado hasta ahora.

Ya podía saborear la victoria. Deslicé mis manos desde su cuello hasta el primer botón del cuello de su camisa. Jasper dejó de besarme y comenzó a morder suavemente mi cuello, depositando besos cada tanto. Dejé caer hacia atrás la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, y me mordí el labio. Desabroché el botón.

Sus mordiscos y besos en mi cuello cesaron de golpe y, para cuando me percaté de ello, sus manos ya tenía aprisionadas mis muñecas, dejándolas inmóviles sobre su pecho.

- No puedo, Alice – me dijo, con tono de disculpa, intentando regular su respiración.

No le contesté, mi rostro lo decía todo. Tenía un enorme letrero en la frente que decía "¿¡qué!?" en negrita. Hace cinco segundos todo estaba bajo control, perfecto, seguro. ¡Yo iba ganando! Maldije a Emmett.

- No quiero vestir pitillos y camisas rosas durante cuatro meses. Lo siento. – continuó, soltando mis muñecas y levantándose de la arena. Sacudió, sin mirarme, sus pantalones y se fue caminando por la playa, dejándome atónita y con la boca, literalmente, abierta.

Me levanté cuando dejé de verlo. Apagué el fuego y decidí no seguir a Jasper, sino ir a la casita y quedarme ahí, sola, deprimida y molesta, ideando algún plan sádico para Emmett.

Abrí la puerta y me dirigí al dormitorio principal, en donde me dejé caer en la cama. Si fuera humana, hubiera ido previamente a la cocina por helado y alguna película trágica. Pero no, no podía comer helado hasta intoxicarme, ni llorar mientras veo a otra pareja sufrir.

Ir de compras me hubiera subido el ánimo. _"Oh, espera… estás en una isla paradisíaca a la mitad del océano Atlántico. Genial."_

Bufé molesta y me coloqué de espaldas en la cama. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Había logrado traer a Jasper hasta aquí, con morbosos propósitos en mente, pero Emmett había frustrado mis planes.

O eso creía él.

Si Jasper se acostara conmigo, perdería la apuesta. Como castigo tendría que usar pitillos y camisas de colores femeninos por cuatro meses, lo que no es tan grave. _"Hasta yo lo haría"_ pensé, con una inocente sonrisa en el rostro. Jasper no moriría por usar rosado y parecer travesti, él podría vivir con eso. Es homofóbico, pero podría vivir con eso.

Sonreí malvadamente y me senté en la cama. Debía idear un plan para que Jasper quedara indefenso ante mí y cediera. Teniendo en cuenta sus habilidades, sería difícil.

Pero no imposible.

_._

* * *

_Pinchenle al boton con letras verdes *-* porfiii  
_


	8. Yo que tú no me fío tan fácil

_Sigo con el ataque de falta de inspiración, lo único que me animan son sus hermosos RR. Gracias a todos los que comentan, de verdad agradezco mucho su apoyo._

_No me dio para escribir más, así que disfruten este pedacito :)_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

(Jasper POV)

Estaba molesto con Alice, pero sabía que era mi culpa. Pude haber ignorado a Emmett, como siempre lo hago, pero no, no pude hacerlo. No _quise_ hacerlo.

Continué caminando por la orilla del mar, mojándome los pies descalzos y sintiendo aquel relajante aroma salino. Alice había sido realmente dulce al invitarme aquí para que me alejara de los humanos durante unos días. Dulce y considerada.

- Jasper – le oí decir lo suficientemente alto para que yo la oyera. Volteé, mientras me detenía lentamente. – Lo siento – continuó.

La veía del tamaño de mi dedo índice, a lo lejos, con sus mechones negros azotándole sutilmente el rostro a causa del viento. Ella me sonrió con tristeza y pude sentir perfectamente su arrepentimiento.

- De acuerdo – le susurré, sonriendo. Yo no estaba en posición de enfadarme y hacerme el difícil. La culpa había sido mía, la apuesta la había hecho yo.

Vi como sus dientes destellaron al sol, cuando me devolvió la sonrisa. Corrió hacia mí y en menos de un segundo vi como se lanzaba contra mí para abrazarme. No hice fuerza en contra, así que terminamos tumbados en la arena húmeda.

Sentí como la marea llegaba hasta mí, mojándome la espalda y el cabello. Escuché a Alice reír.

- Estás mojado – comentó.

Había vuelto a ser ella, sonriente, inocente, adorable e inofensiva. Le devolví la sonrisa, girándome y tumbándola junto a mí, haciendo que se mojase.

- ¡Hey! – se quejó, haciendo una mueca.

- Tú también te has mojado – le dije, riéndome de ella. Hizo un mohín y me abrazó, al mismo tiempo que yo besé su frente. – Mi monstruito – la llamé en un susurro, utilizando aquel sobrenombre que le había puesto Edward en una ocasión.

La vi rodar los ojos antes de resoplar y sonreír. Tenía aquel familiar brillo en los ojos.

Se levantó de suelo y me jaló de las manos para que la imitara. Una vez de pie, no me soltó, y se fue a meter al agua.

Intenté detenerla, no me agradaba la sensación que me daba la ropa mojada, pero no dejó que me escapara.

Al final, me rendí y dejé de forcejear con ella. La miré serio, con el agua llegándome hasta la cadera. Ella se rió de mi expresión y me salpicó agua.

Agité la cabeza, poniéndome serio y sacudiendo el agua que ella me había aventado de manera infantil. Vi como volvía a reírse de mí y se mordía el labio inferior.

- Ahora tú estás más mojado que yo – me dijo, sacando la lengua. Mi semblante se mantuvo serio, mientras mi mente calculaba las posibilidades que habían de mojarla sin que me esquivara. El agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, pero eso no le complicaba a la hora correr o moverse a gran velocidad. No le sería difícil esquivarme, aunque yo fuese rápido.

Sonreí, tendiendo una idea clara, pero continué formulando planes para confundirla en caso de que estuviera intentando _ver_ lo que haría. Me acerqué a ella y la besé suavemente, rozando simplemente sus labios.

Cuando me separé la vi sonreír de lado, antes de que enrollara mi cuello con sus brazos y me diera otro beso, está vez más intenso.

Permití que diera un pequeño brinco y enroscara sus piernas en mi cintura, quedando algo más arriba que yo. Reí levemente contra sus labios, haciéndola sonreír.

- Ops! – exclamé, a la vez que flectaba las rodillas y me agachaba hacia delante, de modo que ella quedase completamente bajo el agua, sin oportunidad de escaparse, ya que yo la sujetaba firmemente con los brazos. No se movió, sé quedo quieta, mirándome seriamente a través bajo al agua, hasta que la saqué. Ella mantuvo sus brazos y piernas en torno a mí. – Ahora estás tan mojada como yo – aseguré, sonriendo con sorna.

Me miró molesta, aunque algo en sus ojos delataba su entretenimiento. Le sonreí, lanzándole una pequeña ola de felicidad para que no me mirara así.

Su cabello había perdido aquella forma habitual, cayendo hacia abajo, sin aquellas mechitas rebeldes. Los tirantes del vestido caían por sus hombros y ya no tenía maquillaje. Aún así, seguía siendo la criatura más hermosa que había visto.

Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, ocultando el rostro en mi pecho y apoyando la frente en la camisa mojada.

- Deja de hacer eso, sabes que lo odio – intentó quejarse, sin dejar de reír. Le sonreí inocentemente antes de dejar de influir sobre sus sentimientos.

Ella suspiró, aliviada, para luego levantar la vista y mirarme de manera asesina.

- Creo que será mejor que volvamos, estás hecha un desastre – le sugerí, con una sonrisa. Su mirada de asesina pasó a ser un puchero de lo más tierno cuando terminé de decir eso. – Aunque para mí sigues viéndote perfecta – improvisé, al ver su expresión, antes de besar su frente y dejarla en el suelo.

Me giré y rodeó mi cintura con un brazo, a la vez que yo rodeaba sus hombros con el mío.

Y así caminamos lentamente hasta la cabaña, riéndonos de algún comentario o situación que recordáramos.

- Tomaré una ducha – me anunció Alice, al entrar a la casita. Rodé los ojos.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Por supuesto, mi cabello está asqueroso – respondió, tomando un mechón y colocándolo tras su oreja, mientras hacia una mueca de asco por la indocilidad de este.

Sonreí y al pestañeo siguiente me encontré solo en la entrada, escuchando en sonido de la puerta del baño cerrarse con suavidad.

Entré al dormitorio y saqué una camisa nueva de mi maleta, incómodo por sentir aún la camisa húmeda adherida a mí como lapa.

Saqué la primera que vi y me la coloqué, para luego ir a la salita a escoger alguna película que me entretuviera.

¿The Notebook? No. ¿Gone with the wind? No.

Paseé la mirada por todo el estante, leyendo titulo por titulo, buscando algo que no fuera romántico. ¿Acaso Esme sólo ve esa clase de películas?

- ¿Jazz? – la escuché llamarme con aquella melodiosa voz, desde el baño del dormitorio principal.

Giré sobre mis talones, mirando la puerta entreabierta de la habitación.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunté, agudizando el oído. Podía escuchar las gotas de agua resbalando por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo. Tic, tic, tic.

- ¿Podrías traerme la toalla que hay en mi maleta? – pidió desde dentro del baño.

- Seguro – accedí, entrando a la habitación y buscando la maleta con la mirada.

No tardé nada en encontrarla, estaba sobre la cama. La abrí y de golpe mi mente quedó en blanco, desconcertado por la enorme cantidad de provocadora lencería francesa que había dentro de la maleta. Todos los colores, todos los tamaños, todas las formas, todos los diseños.

Tragué lentamente, haciendo ruido con la garganta de manera involuntaria, sintiendo como se me secaba la garganta repentinamente.

No se cuantos minutos estuve ahí, de pie frente a la maleta abierta, mirando, pero debió haber sido bastante porque Alice se aburrió de esperar.

- Que bueno que soy inmortal, porque sino probablemente moriría esperando – exclamó, saliendo del baño. Aún podía oír las gotas caer a su paso, está vez contra la alfombra de la habitación, pero yo seguía enfocado en algún punto del interior de la maleta.

Se acercó hasta quedar junto a mí y extendió el brazo para tomar una de las toallas.

Sólo cuando su brazo se atravesó en mi campo visual volví en mí, agitando levemente la cabeza y pestañeando con fuerza.

Había salido completamente mojada y desnuda del baño y ahora estaba ahí, junto a mí, cubriéndose con una tortuosa lentitud – a mi parecer.

- ¿Pasa algo? – me preguntó, mirándome preocupada, a la vez que estrujaba su corto cabello y lo revolvía para que tomara su típica forma alocada.

No me salió la voz, así que simplemente negué, aprovechando el movimiento para cerrar los ojos y desembobarme un poco más.

Al abrirlos la vi sonreír y luego volver a meter los brazos entre la ropa, buscando algo para ponerse. Preferí volver a la salita y simplemente prender la televisión.

Me senté en el único y acolchado sofá blanco que había, y tomé el control, prendiendo la tv.

- ¿Vamos a ver una película? – preguntó Alice apareciendo de repente, con unas sonrisa y voz de niña ansiosa. Había tardado menos de lo normal en decidir que ponerse y vestirse.

Levanté una ceja, poniendo cara de "por favor di que no" y pregunté:

- ¿Quieres ver una?

- Claro – contestó, ampliando la sonrisa y dando un pequeño saltito.

La vi danzar por el cuarto, pasando frente a mí, hasta la repisa de películas.

- Hmmm… ¿qué te parece "the proposal"?

No esperó a que contestara, sino que simplemente de deslizó hasta el DVD y la puso. Se sentó junto a mí, acurrucándose en mi pecho (y arrebatándome el control remoto, de paso), y colocó la película.

Suspiré, resignado a tener que ver una de esas películas, y la rodeé con mis brazos, estrechándola y apoyando mi mejilla en su coronilla.

- No te preocupes, es una comedia romántica – me aseguró, volviendo a sonreír.

Iba a hacer algún comentario irónico, pero preferí guardar silencio. Alice estaba tan tranquila y relajada que no quería importunarla. Si fuera humana, probablemente estaría dormida.

- ¿Alice? – susurré. Ella intentó levantar la cabeza, pero no pudo porque la mía estaba encima de la de ella. - ¿Por qué tienes tanta lencería en la maleta?

La pregunta me estaba revoloteando en la cabeza desde que vi toda esa descomunalmente enorme cantidad de ropa interior.

- ¿No se te ocurre una razón? – me preguntó, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Lo pensé un minuto y si, si se me ocurrían… y varias. Sonreí con tristeza, al pensar que no podría vérselas puestas sin que terminara tirándome encima de ella. - ¿Jasper? – dijo ella esta vez. Me separé de ella para que pudiera levantar la cabeza y mirarme directo a los ojos. – Te amo, aunque hayas hecho esa apuesta con Emmett.

Se me contrajo el pecho ante aquellas palabras y no pude hacer más que atrapar sus labios con los míos, simplemente deleitándome con sentir aquel simple contacto, aquel simple beso.

- Yo también te amo – le respondí, sin despegarme de sus labios, haciéndola sonreír. – Aunque sabes que lo que siento por ti es más que eso, tanto que me quedaría corto si intentara explicártelo, porque faltan palabras para este sentimiento tan inmenso.

Su suspiró se perdió en mi garganta, antes de que volviera a besarme, esta vez con más intensidad.

* * *

_¿Próxima actualización? Hmm.. no lo sé, no tengo nada ideado ni escrito. Puede ser en una semana, en un mes o hasta en un año, pero no se preocupen...porque continuación habrá. Lo que ocurre esque también estoy ocupada con los otros fics, además aquí no estoy muy inspirada, como que no se me prende la ampolleta. Encima estoy re copada con todo ¬¬_

_Que bueno que Chile está de cumpleaños y tenemos una semana libre, porque la utilizaré para dormir (he dormido como dos horas diarias de hace como dos meses, estoy que reviento)._

_Espero impaciente sus RR.  
_

_xoxo, TS._


	9. No te canses, no huyas de la tentación

_LO SIENTO! T_T Naa.. no puedo creer que la última vez que haya actualizado este fic haya sido en Septiembre, SEPTIEMBRE! O·o Ya sé porque hubo un minuto en que empecé a recibir amenazas en los review :S Y yo que creía que iba a haber un motín o algo así ! xddd Que ilógico, no? :B _

_Sha... mejor les dejo el capitulo en el que estuve trabajando toda la semana :D  
_

* * *

(Alice POV)

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Me acurruqué entre sus brazos mientras fingía ver la película que yo misma había colocado en el DVD. El calor que emanaba me invadió de forma acogedora, mientras sentía su pecho moverse al ritmo de su respiración. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan dulce y perfecto?_

Suspiré y me levanté lentamente, forcejeando un poco para que sus brazos me soltaran. Una vez de pie me arrepentí de haberme levantado, no sólo porque el frío me golpeo casi con crueldad, sino que porque cuando lo miré de reojo vi como me observaba con aquel semblante serio que para cualquier persona no reflejaría nada, pero para mí lo expresaba todo; amor, arrepentimiento, confusión, relajo.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía enfadarme con él por cometer semejante estupidez? _

Fui al dormitorio y tomé el móvil que estaba en la mesita de noche. Marqué el número y esperé a que sonara.

- ¿Alo? – contestó una voz seria, algo preocupada.

- ¿Me pasas a Bella? – fue lo único que dije de forma tajante, sabiendo que él estaría con ella. Como siempre.

Escuché como apartaba el teléfono de su oreja y como otra mano lo tomaba con torpeza.

- ¿Alice? ¿Ocurre algo? – su voz sonó algo temblorosa.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía perder la apuesta?_

- No es nada grave, Bella. No es para que te preocupes…- le aseguré. – Es sólo que…

Comencé a contarle todo, lo que ocurría, lo que pensaba, lo que deseaba. Sabía que Bella no era la persona más adecuada para aconsejarme o algo. Digo, hablarle a Bella sobre sexo era como preguntarle a una monja cuántos hijos le gustaría tener. Lo mismo si hablara con Edward, pero Bella era mi mejor amiga y necesitaba decirle esto a alguien.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto?_

Tenía claro que Jasper escuchaba perfectamente todo lo que Bella y yo estábamos hablando, y aquello me hacía sentir terriblemente mal. ¿Qué no podía superarlo y ya? Se supone que había traído a Jasper aquí para que se relajara – supuestamente -. Entonces ¿por qué no podía hacerlo?

- ¿Alice? – oí la voz de Bella llamarme desde el teléfono.

- ¿Si?

- Si no puedes ver con claridad tu futuro, es porque Jasper está indeciso, ¿no? – Casi podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- También podría ser yo la confundida – admití, bajando la cabeza.

- Tú siempre sabes lo que quieres.

- Sé lo que quiero, pero no sé qué priorizar; si lo que yo quiero o lo que él quiere, ¿entiendes?

Hubo un silencio incómodo, que se me hizo eterno.

- ¿Lo amas? – me preguntó al fin. No lo pensé, las palabras fluyeron solas.

- Más que a nada.

- Entonces, sabrás que hacer y cuando lo hagas, sabrás cuál de los dos era el que no sabía qué hacer.

Me quedé en silencio un momento, procesando.

- Edward quiere decir algo – oí decir antes de escuchar el intercambio del móvil. - Dile esto a Jasper: "Sólo hay 3 cosas que no vuelven atrás: la palabra emitida, la flecha lanzada y la oportunidad perdida." – la voz de Edward se escuchaba seria, pero estaba segura que había una sonrisa atravesando su rostro.

- Claro, se lo digo.

- ¿Alice? – la voz de Bella volvió a llegar a mis oídos. - ¿Cuándo vuelves?

- En unos días… Aunque depende de Jasper.

- Claro, claro – hubo una pausa. – Debo irme así que… cuídate mucho.

- Tú también.

- ¿Alice? – me llamó, antes de que alejara el móvil de mi oído para cortar. – Todo saldrá bien.

- Eso espero. Adiós.

Alejé el móvil de mi oreja y lo dejé en la mesita de noche. Me giré y volví a la salita junto a Jasper.

- Lo siento – me dijo cuando me vio aparecer por la puerta. Ladeé la cabeza y me senté junto a él.

- No tienes que disculparte, todo este rollo es mío.

Nos quedamos mirando en silencio hasta que levantó la mano y acarició mi mejilla.

- Entonces, lamento haber estado escuchando.

Sonreí y bajé la vista.

- Si no hubiera querido que escucharas, me hubiera alejado más.

- Buen punto – comento, sonriendo.

- Edward dijo que…

- Si, lo escuché.

- Ah…

Agarró mi barbilla y acercó mi rostro a él para besarme delicadamente. Cuando se separó de mí no abrí los ojos, simplemente rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras él comenzaba a deslizar los dedos por mi cabello.

- Me gustaría estar aquí para siempre – le oí decir.

- Hmm… Si hubiera un centro comercial cerca y estuvieran todos aquí, sí – comenté, tomando a "todos" como nuestra familia y Bella.

- ¿También Emmett?

- Emmett da igual, como sea… no vivirá mucho tiempo más.

El rítmico y lento movimiento de su pecho se detuvo un segundo. Tal vez al imaginar qué le ocurriría a nuestro querido hermanito.

(Jasper POV)

Sólo hay 3 cosas que no vuelven atrás: la palabra emitida, la flecha lanzada y la oportunidad perdida. Sólo hay 3 cosas que no vuelven atrás: la palabra emitida, la flecha lanzada y la oportunidad perdida. Sólo hay 3 cosas que no vuelven atrás: la palabra emitida, la flecha lanzada y la oportunidad perdida…

Claro, la oportunidad aún estaba … Ahí, latente, acurrucada justo ahora en mi pecho, tentándome. ¿Quién sabe cuando volvería a tener una oportunidad así con Alice? La privacidad de una isla sólo para nosotros, sin Emmett pegado a la puerta de nuestra habitación partiéndose de la risa, sin la presencia involuntaria de Edward en nuestras mentes, sin nuestra familia escuchando _claramente_ todo.

Alice comenzó a hablarme sobre lo que quería hacer al día siguiente; algo sobre ir a nadar y pasear por el bosque, pero realmente no le tomé demasiada atención.

Me removí un poco en el sofá, acomodándome, y ella levantó la cabeza para mirarme de forma interrogante. Le sonreí dulcemente y apoyé la espalda en el brazo del sillón.

Las palabras de Edward no dejaban de revolotear en mi subconsciente, era muy probable que Esme nunca más nos prestara su isla. No tenía idea de cómo Alice había logrado que ella accediera, puesto que como varias veces la había oído comentar con Carlisle "aquello era como prestarnos su cama", la que compartía con Carlisle y estaba plagada de recuerdos completamente personales.

Recordar aquello me hizo pensar en que, en caso de bajar la guardia y caer en la "tentación", tal vez lo mejor sería evitar la cama, por respeto a nuestros _padres_. Seguramente, Alice no se opondría, a ella siempre le ha encantado variar.

Reí ante las memorias que se me vinieron a la mente al pensar en la imaginación sexual de Alice, siempre activa en nuestros encuentros. Realmente debía admitir que pocas veces era yo el de las ideas, aunque tal vez a mí se me ocurrían y Alice, al verlo venir, las hacía suyas.

Bajé la vista y me encontré con la mirada de Alice, brillante y dorada. Nos sonreímos al mismo tiempo y estiré el cuello para besar su frente. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto y luego se dio vuelta y se sentó a horcadas sobre mí, tomando mi cara entre sus manos y besando mi frente, mi nariz y luego mis labios. Sonreí con picardía, sin poder – ni querer – controlar más mis ganas de hacerla feliz y estar con ella.

_"Que se joda Emmett!"_

- ¿Qué tal si me modelas la lencería que compraste? – le sugerí. Ella se mordió el labio y percibí un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos.

Se levantó de un saltó y caminó hacia la pieza. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta, me miró y dijo:

- No tardo, va a ser como el Fashion Week de París – me hizo un guiño y desapareció.

- No, amor, será mejor, mucho, mucho mejor… - le susurré.

Escuché una pequeña risa del dormitorio principal y no pude evitar morderme el labio con ansiedad.

* * *

_He ahí ... yaa pueden irse imaginando lo que viene (esaaa! eh eh eh eh). Gracias por todos sus RR y espero que sigan llegando._

_xoxo, TS._


End file.
